That Young Red Head
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: Undertaker tells the story of how a 10 year old Scarlet came to live with him in his shop and how he came to see the girl as the child he never had.
1. Chapter 1

This story I am about to tell dates back to 1820...around April time I think...Anyway, the shop had seemed pretty boring that night I must admit, preparing bodies into coffins only take so much of your time, not to mention you cant really talk to a corpse *hehehe*. Anyway on that particular night, I was visited by that delightful red headed man by the name of Grell Sutcliff.

"Ah Grell!" I said chuckling to myself as the young Shinigami walked through the door of the shop. "What can I do for a lovely lady like yourself?" I could see that the boy was rather stressed by the look on his face.

"I have a favor to ask of you Undertaker" He said and thats when I saw her, that young red headed girl, human girl. She must have been about ten or eleven years of age and had the boys hair colour and eyes. She was clutching onto one of those "Teddy" things that human give their children...pathetic little inventions!

"Who may I ask..Is this?" I asked pointing my bony finger towards the girl.

"This is my sister, Scarlet..." He told me. "I had to reap my own parents, which meant she was left alone in that house" As he explained to me, I could see a tear going down that young boys face. Oh how awful it was when that delightful boy cried. "I couldnt just leave her there! I just couldnt!" He cried.

"And you brought her here?" I asked, trying not to upset the boy anymore.

"Yes..." He replied, sniffling as he spoke. "I was hoping that...you could..." Was he actually asking me to care for a child? A human child? Outragious I thought!

"Oh no Miss Sutcliff...you cant be serious?" The boy nodded.

"Undertaker please..." He pleaded at me. Oh he was pleading now... " I havent got anyone else I can trust with her..." **He trusted me with her? **I thought... I was just about to refuse when that boy gave me that innocent puppy eye look. He knew i couldnt refuse that look...

"Fine!" I sighed, knowing the boy had beat me. He shreiked at the top of his voice and jumped around like his foot was on fire.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried as he lunged at me, hugging me so tightly that i felt like my bones were about to snap. I can feel that pain to this day...mostly because it was so delightful! *squeal* After releasing me from the hug, the boy walked over to his sister, dropping to his knees and hugged her tightly aswell.

"Now listen here Scarl" He told her, poking her nose playfully "You are going to stay here with Undertaker ok? Hes going to look after you." I rolled my eyes after releasing i'd have to actually look after **it **. "And dont worry, ill come here every day to see you. Im not leaving you ever again ok?" **He will be here every day? **I thought... **Maybe this wasnt so bad after all. **

"Ok Grelly.." The child answered in her annoyingly sweet little voice. After hearing its reply, Grell stood up and walked out of the shop before stopping in the doorway and smiling at me. Oh how delightful that smile was!

"Thank you Undertaker.." He said sweetly before walking out the door leaving me with...the child.

The boys exit made the room fall silent. You could hear a pin drop in that silence. I looked over at the child who was looking down at the floor miserably. I sighed grumpilly and walked to the back room where my coffin was.

"Follow me child.." I called, motioning her forward with my finger. The child nodded and followed me into the back room, too close behind me for my liking. I turned around and the girl was looking up at me with those eyes of hers, her fringe flopping around her face. "Sit over there.." I told her, pointing to my wine coloured sofa in the corner. She nodded at me and walked over to the sofa, sitting down on it, still clutching that damned teddy! I began to prepare a wooden coffin for her to sleep in, placing red blankets and a black pillow inside.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, making me flinch at that annoying little voice.

"I'm preparing you a bed child..." I answered, pointing at the coffin. She seemed to be very confused at the fact the bed was a coffin, since she was used to those ridiculous things that humans sleep on with those awful wooden frames on them! I have never seen the upside to them at all... I mean what the hell is wrong with- ...oh forget it! Back to the story. Now where was i?... Ah yes!

The didnt really argue much about sleeping in the coffin, as she really didnt have much choice anyway. I looked at her for a moment and she seemed very miserable, which given the circumstances seemed very appropriate. Her parents had died and her brother had left her with a creepy shop keeper.

"Anyway.." I said "Im going to get some sleep which means its time you did too.." I then took the childs hand and led her up the coffin. Thinking that was the last id hear of her for the night, I was quite suprised when I felt the child tug on my robe. Trying to fight back to urge to scream **DONT TOUCH MY ROBES! **I turned to the girl calmly and linked my fingers as i said..

"Ye~s?"

"Well...um...Mr Undertaker...sir...I cant reach that far" She stammered, pointing to the coffin which I noticed was a few feet up higher than her. I tapped my finger on my chin in thought of how to solve this problem. I didnt want to be lifting her up into bed **every night. **

"Ah" I exclaimed, realising just what to do. I walked over to the corner and picked up wooden chest and placed it next to the coffin. "There you go.." I said quite pleased with my quick thinking. "Climb on up then!" I ordered her, rather eager to go to bed sometime soon. The child nodded and clambered up into the bed. I began to climb into my coffin and lay down when I heard that annoying little voice...**again. **

"Uh...Mr Undertaker" It called. I shot up angrilly and turned to the child.

"What?" I growled. The child seemed uncaring of my angry look and said calmly and sweetly.

"Goodnight.." I rolled my eyes and laid back down in my coffin again with a huff.

"Goodnight child.." I answered.

* * *

Well that was chapter one :). Tell me what you think guys


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I awoke, lifted the lid on my coffin and sat up. I looked around the room to see the child was still sleeping sweetly in the coffin i had prepared the night before. I began to wonder...**Why was Grell so determined to save the child? Why did he even care?** I put my explanation down to that foolish human emotion known as "Love". That ridiculous emotion that makes people do just as ridiculous things...like leaving your sibling with an Undertaker...

I got up from my coffin and walked through to the front of the shop, ready for the days work. After a few hours of silent working, I heard small footsteps coming from the back room, I turned around and saw the child walk out from behind the curtain and towards me.

"Good morning Mr Undertaker.." She said politely. I nodded at the girl and replied.

"Yes child, good morning." The child seemed to be in a better mindset than the night before, but was STILL clutching that stupid toy. Ignoring the fact that i was annoyed with the stupid invention I asked "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mr Undertaker" She replied nodding her head heavilly and smiling at me brightly.

"Good.." I then began to get on with various pieces of work. The child sat down in the corner of the room, looking as if she was deep in thought. Probably thoughts of the night before were riddling her little brain...or she was waiting for Grell to arrive like had promised her. After a half an hour, the shop door opened, the bell above it ringing loudly. I looked up and saw the young boy enter through the door and run over to the child, hugging her tightly once he reached her.

"Hello Scarlet honey!" He said brightly, hugging the girl tighter it seemed. As he retreated from the hug, he sat down beside her. "Im here like I promised...Have you been good for Undertaker?" He asked her, ruffling her hair. The child seemed to have became instantly happy at seeing her brother again and replied in a cheerful tone.

"Yes Grelly!" Grell smiled at the child lovingly.

"Thats my girl." He then stood up and made his way over to me. "Has she been ok Undertaker?" He asked me.

"Yes my lady" I answered, knowing the boy loved to be adressed as a woman. "She has been fine." The boy smiled.

"Thank you so much for this Undertaker." He said sweetly. "I dont know what I would have done if you had said no..."

"How could I refuse an offer from such a persuasive young lady" I answered grinning widely. The boy giggled femininely and blushed slightly.

"Well anyway Undertaker..." He continued. "I have some things for her" He said ruffling through his brown jacket pockets. He pulled out a stack of clothes and a pair of red boots with black laces. After placing them on the counter, he reacher back into his pockets and pulled out a bag of small red sweets. "These are her favourites..." He said placing them on the counter. "If you have these, you wont have any trouble with her" He giggled. "Oh I almost forgot!" He exclaimed reaching into his pockets one last time and pulling out a silver necklace with a black heart pendant. He turned to the child and called her over to him. The child stood up and ran over to the boy.

"This is for you honey" He said placing the necklace around her neck. "If you ever miss me, just squeeze the heart tight and ill come running ok?"

"Ok" The child replied, holding the heart pendant in her hand and admiring it. The boy smiled and patted her on the head.

"I wish I could stay darling but I must get to work now.." He said heading for the door. "I can't keep Willy waiting.." He giggled as he left. To this day... i still dont understand his obsession with William T Spears...when im here waiting for him...

Once that boy left, I carried on with my work. The child had gone to get changed into the clothes Grell had brought for her and after a while returned into the shop and asked

"What are you doing Mr Undertaker?"

"I am working child..." I answered bluntly. "I am preparing corpses for burial...that is my job." I awaited for some silly little remark like "eewww" or "why would you do that?" when i heard her say...

"Can i help?" I looked up in suprise. She was actually interested in that? "Can i please?" She asked again. I sighed at the annoying pleas from the girl and nodded.

"Fine! But dont do anything unless I tell you to!" I warned her. The child smiled and hurried over to help. It turned out that the child was very helpful with the work. She did exactly what I told her and took delicate care with the jobs I had assigned her with. After a long days work, I sat down at my desk and took one of the dog buscuits out of the tin. I then began to eat it when I remembered the child hadnt eaten that day. Although I never usually hand out my delicious biscuits, I reluctantly took another one out of the tin and handed it to her.

"Try them...theyre delicious" After a while of staring at the biscuit, she put it to her mouth and tasted a tiny bit. After swallowed the piece she had eaten, she smiled.

"Yum!" She exclaimed, as she began to eat the rest of it. I smiled at the child who was happily chomping away on the treat. Maybe she wasnt as bad as I first thought...

"You did a good job today kid..." I said smiling. The child looked up at me and smiled at me.

"I did?" I nodded. "So i cant help tommorow?" She asked hopefully. I was pleasantly suprised she wanted to help again.

"Ofcourse you can Scarlet" I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The child remained in my care for the next eight years and I came to enjoy the girls company during that time. Not to mention I got a lot more work done when she helped me. Over the years she had lived with me in my shop, she had learned the job very easilly and I trusted her enough to go and prepare corpses all by herself, leaving me with a lot more time to myself for a change. It didnt feel like I was taking advantage of her good nature, she enjoying the job...and she had to earn her keep somehow anyway.

"Well Undy..." The girl said as she finished preparing the last body for burial that evening. "Thats the last one done for the day" She then placed the utensils back in their rightful place and sat down in her red chair she had bought from a nearby furniture shop a few years ago. I didnt really approve of her buying that bright red chair, because it stood out from everything else in my wonderfully dull and dark shop. But how could I argue with that little puppy eye look that her brother had taught her, which she perfected with ease. As for the nickname she had so "lovingly" gave me..."Undy"...I got used to it.. after giving up on telling her not to adress me with that name.

"Nice job my girl" I smiled at her, sitting down in my own chair and relaxing for a while.

"Thanks Undy" She replied a proud look appearing on her face. I chucked at the girls proud look and began to reach into the tin where i kept the dog biscuits which both me and the girl were obsessed with eating. I noticed there were none left in the tin and I groaned.

"Damn it!" I growled.

"Whats wrong?" She looked at me worriedly.

"Theres no more biscuits" I moaned miserably. The girl rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Dont worry Undy! I'll go get some" She said as she stood up and head for the door.

"You so efficient my girl" I chuckled watching her leave. The shop fell silent again, like any other time that the young girl wasnt there with me. I sat there for a while, thinking about various things until i heard the door bell, telling me someone just walked into the shop. I looked up and saw that wonderful young Shinigami Grell Sutcliff prance in.

"Hi Undertaker" He waved femininely and winking. He looked around the room for the girl. "Wheres Scarlet?" He asked me.

"Gone to get some more biscuits" I answered, waving the empty tin in front of me. Grell rolled his eyes and flicked his hand.

"I have no idea how you or my sister can eat those things Undertaker" He said as he walked over to the girls red seat and sitting himself down onto it.

"You know she wont be happy if you sit in her special seat my lady." I warned him.

"Ah she wont mind" He giggled. "Im her loveable older sister" I chuckled to myself and then heard the door open again. The girl had finally arrived back with the biscuits.

"Ah there you are!" I said, waiting for her to bring over the biscuits.

"Here you go Undy" She replied as she took out one of the biscuits and eating before handing them over to me.

"Thank you darling!" I chuckled. "Your a life saver!" The girl giggled and turned to her seat to notice the boy sat in it.

"Grelly!" She whined. "As much as I love your visits...get out of my seat..." The boy groaned and stood up from the seat, letting my little apprentice sit back down again.

"So anyways Scarl'" The red Shinigami said "I came here to tell you that ive been assigned to do some work in Hong Kong for a week!" He squealed, jumping around excitedly. "Isnt it exciting?" The red headed girl jumped around with him, giggling.

"Im so jealous of you right now!" She giggled. The two looked so ridiculous when they acted this way, but i couldnt help but laugh at them. It was like watching twins, not just two oridinary siblings.

"Im gonna miss you though Grelly!" The girl exclaimed, hugging the red headed Shinigami tightly.

"I'll miss you too Scarl'" The boy replied, coughing from the tightness of the hug. I don't really know what came over me to impose the idea but I ended up saying..

"You could always go with her to Hong Kong, Scarlet..." The girls face lit up instantly.

"I can?" She exclaimed happilly.

"She can?" The boy said a exactly the same time.

"Sure...The board wont mind will they?" I replied, chuckling at the two red heads faces.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Screached the red headed boy. "Me and my little sister...in Hong Kong!" He hugged the girl, swaying her from side to side.

"Woah wait!" The young girl shouted, pulling away and looking at me worriedly. "What about you? Don't you need me here?"

"Oh i'll be fine my girl" I assured her. "I coped well enough before you starting helping out."

"Are you sure Undy?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes Im sure! Now go pack before i change my mind..." The girl beamed and ran over to me excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled as she pulled me into a hug, stomping her feet happilly.

"Come on Scarl'" The boy called out, running to the back room. "I'll help you pack!" My little apprentice jumped to her feet and ran after Grell.

"Dont you go stealing any of my stuff!" She warned him. I smiled at that comment, I was used to hearing that Grell had "borrowed" a pair of her shoes or dresses without asking, it happened most days.

After around half an hour, the young girl returned to the front of the shop, followed by her brother and dragging allong two red suitcases.

"I'm ready!" She squealed.

"Good! Lets go!" The young Shingami exclaimed, grabbing hold of her hand and one of her suitcases in his other hand. He then began running towards the door, dragging her allong behind him.

"Bye Undy!" She called out as she left.

"Have fun my lady!" I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

I started to regret letting my little apprentice go off to Hong Kong, leaving me all on my own in the shop. Since I was so used to having her help with my work, I was exausted by the time I finished for the day. That exciteable little red head head that I came came to see as the daughter I never had, was not here to help me.

"How am I going to cope for a whole week?" I groaned. It had only been a day since the girl left with delightful young Grell, but it felt like months! I then realised something...I missed her. Yes I missed that girl...her playful attitude and her constant joking around. When she was around, there was no need for me to ask customers for jokes as a form of payment as she made me laugh every day without fail. I had never "missed" anyone before but I can tell you...it wasnt a good feeling.

The next morning, I was suprised to see a red envelope outside my door. After picking it up, i opened the envelope to reveal a letter written neatly in red pen.

_Dearest Undy,_

_I hope everything is ok in the shop. Do you miss me? I miss you! Hong Kong is brilliant and they have the most AMAZING clothes! Me and Grelly found this adorable little shop just down the street from the hotel which have the most gorgeous clothes. Maybe I will bring you something back from there. I've loved seeing Grell at work, though im dissapointed that i cant watch the cinematic records with him. He tries to explain them to me as much as he can but its not like seeing the real thing. I so wish I could do his job! I would be a brilliant Shinigami right Undy? Hehe Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your little apprentice,_

_Scarlet_

Reading the letter put me in a much better mood. At least she was having fun on her little holiday. Hearing that she wanted to be a Shinigami, made me smile. She would be a great Shinigami, but if she was anything like her brother, she would be a troublesome one too. I was not at all suprised that the two red heads had found clothes shops to go look through. They were both obsessed with clothes and looking their best. After a while of looking at the letter, I decided to reply.

_My little apprentice,_

_Yes everything is fine here and yes I miss you too! I has been rather quiet here without you and that brother of yours. I agree with you that you would be a wonderful Shinigami but as you know, a human cannot be a Shinigami while they are still alive my darling. As for the present, please keep in mind i have not got the same taste as you and Grell. So no dresses, I beg of you! Hope to see you soon._

_Undertaker_

I posted my letter and awaited for the reply. On Thursday morning, it arrived.

_Dearest Undy,_

_Turns out that our holiday will be cute short. Grelly encountered some homophobic thugs... and lets just say he lost his temper with them... as usual. So we will be home by Thursday morning. Apart from that, I have the most perfect present for you! Your going to love it! Plus I have tons of outfits I want to show you when I get back. I can't wait to get home and give you a big hug!_

_Your little apprentice,_

_Scarlet_

I kind of knew Grell would cause some kind of trouble, so that news didnt really suprise me. But if they were homophobic thugs, they probably deserved everything they got. I then realised the date...It was thurday and they were back on Thurdsay morning. At that moment, I heard the shop door open and the sound of a familiar sweet little voice.

"U~ndy?" It called out. "Im home!" I turned and saw that it was infact my young apprentice, returning home. The girl walked in, dragging suitacases and carrier bags behind her.

"Welcome home my girl" I smiled. "Where is that delightful brother of yours?" I asked her.

"Oh he had to report to the Shinigami Dispatch..." She explained. "Something about William wanting to speak with him about the incident in Hong Kong." She placed her luggage on the floor in the corner of the room. "Anyway Undy, give me a hug!" She giggled, running over and embracing me in a tight hug.

I had missed her warm hugs over those few days.

"So where is my present my little apprentice?" I asked, chuckling.

"Oh yeah!" She gasped, jumping to her feet and running over to her various bags of shopping. After rifling through one of the bags, she pulled out a black top hat with a black ribbon trailing down the side of it. "Here it is" She said, standing up and passing the present to me. "Try it on" She demanded excitedly, kneeling down on the floor beside me. I nodded and placed the hat on my head. It was a perfect fit and it suited my look so well. To this day I still wear that hat, and i treasure it so much. I smiled at the red head who was looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"I love it!" I chuckled "Thank you my girl." Her face lit up and she clapped her hands happilly.

"I'm so glad you like it Undy!" She exclaimed. "Now im gonna go try on my outfits I bought in Hong Kong.." She giggled as she got up and grabbed her luggage from the corner, taking it into the back room with her. After a few minutes, the girl returned wearing a brand new red jacket which was just about the length of her thighs. It was almost the same colour as he hair and had a large hood on the back.

"What do you think?" She asked, posing for me. "Grelly bought it for me!"

"Very smart my girl" I answered, making the girl giggle happilly. She loved that jacket, that jacket that suited her so well. The girl smiled happilly and returned to the back room to change into her next outfit. Around 10 outfits later, she returned to the front of the shop and sat in her red chair like she normally did. She was still wearing the red jacket.

"So Undy..." She said, flicking her hair back. "What has been going on since ive been gone?" She asked giggling.

"Apart from nothing?" I asked "Well...nothing" I chuckled.

"You never stop joking around do you Undy?" She giggled.

"Obviously not" I answered laughing. I was so glad to have that girl to talk to again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, came that awful day.

It was a normal working day for me and my young apprentice. Like any other day, we spent the day preparing bodies for burial and working through various pieces of paperwork.

"I'm done for the day Undy!" The red head called out. "Can I go now?" The young girl had finished all her work as fast as she could so she could go to the store where she saw the most beautiful red dress. She had been saving up to buy it for months and she finally had enough money. I smiled and flicked my hand.

"Yes my girl! Go on!" I chuckled. The girl squealed happily, running to the desk and picking up her jar of money.

"I'll see you later Undy!" She called out happilly, running out the door and down the streets towards the shop. I should have never let her leave the store that day...even though I had no idea of what was going to happen. It had been a few hours and the girl hadnt got back from the store. I began to wonder...**_Maybe she met up with that brother of hers..._**

At that moment, Grell burst through the door, carrying my little apprentice in his arms.

"Undertaker!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, still clutching onto the girl. I ran over worriedly to the boy and looked down at the girl he was holding. "She's been attacked by some evil bastards!" He cried. "I tried to get there in time but it was too late..." My heart sank. The girl was bleeding excessively and she had been stabbed several times. She wasnt dead yet, but it wouldnt be long before she was.

"My lady...i dont think there is anything we can do for her..." I said miserably, looking up the boy. The boys eyes widened.

"Theres got to be something Undertaker! I cant lose her!" He cried, holding her close. I couldnt stand seeing either of the red heads like this. That young girl who was so exciteable and so cheerfull all the time was now laying in the boys arms, hardly able to lift her head. Her hair seemed to have faded allong with her energy and her skin was even whiter than usual. I thought for a moment then came up with an idea. I could save her the same way I saved that boy all those years ago.

"There is one way my lady.." The boy jumped.

"What? What is it?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. I paused for a moment, looking down at the young girl. How could I have let this happen to my adoptive daughter?

"We could turn her into a Shinigami..." I answered. The boy stared for a while, quite taken back by the idea. He sighed.

"Fine!" He snapped. "But quickly Undertaker!" I nodded at the worried looking boy and hurried to my feet. I then rushed over to the large bookshelf in the other side of the room. After frantically searching, tossing books off the shelf and sending them hurdling onto the floor, I finally found what I was looking for. The book on **Shinigami Transformation. **I picked up the small black book and blew away the dust and cobwebs. I then made my way back over to the dying girl. The first thing i had to do, didn't give me any pleasure at all. In order to revive my little apprentice into a Shinigami, I had to kill her first. I definately didn't want the boy to be around to witness his own sisters death.

"Miss Sutcliff" I said, turning to the boy. "I must please ask you to help me take her to table in the back room...and then you must come back in this room and wait for me to call you..." I explained carefully. "Do you understand?" I asked him. The boy nodded, lifting the girl up in his arms and taking her into the back room. After placing her on the table, the boy stroked her forehead softly and walked out of the room.

Once the boy left the room, I went straight to the job at hand, starting with the task of killing that poor girl. It seemed the right thing to do instead of just waiting for the girl to die in her own time. She was already in so much pain. I took a syringe and needle out of my wooden medical box and filled the syringe with a concoction I knew would put the girl out of her misery instantly. The girl wasnt strong enough to speak, but she could just about see what was happening. I heard her mumble and groan in pain and knew she was scared.

"Shhh my dear" I cooed , taking hold of her arm ever so carefully. "You have nothing to be scared of now..." I assured her. "You will fall asleep, ending this horrible pain...and when you wake up, you no longer be human. You will be a Shinigami and both me and Grell will be right here when you do." The girl struggled into a faint smile and nodded shakily. Once I knew that she was not scared anymore, I injected her with the syrum. I then watched painfully as my little apprentice faded away before me. The gril who had been shaking in pain with fear in her eyes allong with tears, was now silent and still, no more tears falling. I couldn't help feeling guilty for ending the girls life, even if I had no choice and I knew fully well I was going to be reviving her anyway. It felt like I had lost her and technically, I had during for a moment. I sighed and went to work, consulting the little black book allong the way.

Just over an hour later, the task had been completed. I waited patiently for the red headed girl to awaken again...

What? You ACTUALLY thought I was going to tell you how I did it? Oh how foolish of you! *Hehehe* That is the secret of the Grim Reaper my friend...

After an agonising few minutes, the girl opened her eyes, not her dark blue eyes, but her new, Green Shinigami eyes. The transformation had worked. The girl blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around. She smiled happilly and turned to me.

"Did it work?" She asked anxiously. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders proudly.

"Your awake arent you?" I answered, a wide smirk appearing on my face. The girls face lit up at hearing that. "Come on in Grell!" I called out to the red headed boy, who was still waiting in the front of the shop for my signal. "She's awake!" The boy rushed in, sweeping the curtains out of the way, almost ripping down. He beamed happilly at the sight of the girl looking back at him.

"Scarlet Sweetie!" The boy cried, running over to her and hugging her. "I'm so sorry" He sobbed. "I t-tried to get t-there in t-time...I d-did!" He tightened his grip on the girl, tears streaming down his face. Scarlet smiled softly.

"I know you did Grelly" The girl answered, stroking Grells head softly. "You tried you best didn't you?" Grell looked up at her glumly.

"Ofcourse I did!" He sniffed.

"Then I am grateful for that Grelly.." She said softly. Grell smiled ever so slightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm never letting anything like this happen again!" He whined. "I promise you!" Scarlet looked towards me and smiled, before mouthing the words..

"Thank you" I smiled at the girl and nodded to say **_Your Welcome._**

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Keep an eye out for chapter 6


End file.
